Mobile radio transceivers may comprise baseband assemblies and radio-frequency assemblies which are coupled to one another via interfaces. The data transferred between a baseband assembly and a radio-frequency assembly via an interface may have been encoded in various ways. In this case, it is advantageous if the interface is compatible with a particularly large number of these types of encoding.